In order to ensure that display panels can stand the influences of different environments at different latitudes, different regions, different altitudes and the like so that products can still be normally used in different use environments (severe cold regions, low-latitude extremely hot regions, high-humidity regions of coastal cities, high-temperature environments in automobiles and the like), a certain quantity of display panels are extracted in the production process, high temperature and high humidity (a temperature of 100° C. and a humidity of 100%) test is performed on bounding areas of these display panels, and then the tolerance of the products under severe conditions is assessed.
FIG. 1 is a structural schematic diagram of a high temperature and high humidity testing device in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the high temperature and high humidity testing device includes a steam generating portion 28 and a plurality of test layers 29 which are superposed above the steam generating portion 28, a sealing cover is disposed at the top of the uppermost test layer 29, wherein vents are formed at the bottom of each test layer 29, and high temperature and high humidity gas generated by the steam generating portion 28 enters each test layer 29 through the vents.
When a display panel is tested using the existing high temperature and high humidity testing device, firstly the whole display panel is put into the test layer and then taken out after a period of time, and the tolerance of the display panel under the severe condition is assessed based on the display effect of the display panel.
However, the existing testing method has the following problems; since the whole display panel needs to be put into the test layer, a under-test portion (e.g. a hounding area) and a non-test portion (e.g. a POLL, attachment portion, an IC attachment portion, a display area, etc.) of the display panel are both positioned in the test environment, that is, the test environment may simultaneously influence the under-test portion and the non-test portion. In the process of verifying the display effect of the display panel, when displaying of the display panel is abnormal, it cannot be determined whether the abnormity is caused by poor tolerance of the under-test portion or caused by damage to the non-test portion in the test process, so that the assessment is influenced. Moreover, when the non-test portion is damaged in the test process, since the damage is irreparable, the display panel is directly scrapped.